The burrow
by Kaidi MacKay
Summary: Hermione spends sometime at the burrow with Ron, with out Harry, what will happen?


Ron and Hermione Fic  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters in this story; if I did I would be rolling in the money that they bring in. J.K. Rowling owns all the characters, I am just borrowing them.  
  
The invite.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
It's that time of year again; do you want to spend the last three weeks of summer with your two best friends? Well two really, Harry can only come the last two.  
  
So do you want to come, if you do write back soon Ok?  
  
Hope your having a good holiday  
  
1 Ron  
  
Hermione folded the note again and went to ask her mum about Ron's invite.  
  
This was the fourth summer Hermione would be spending with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
"Mum, Ron's invited me to his place for the last three weeks of summer, can I go please?" she asked.  
  
Her mother agreed and Hermione went to her room to write back to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Of course I'd love to spend the last three weeks of holidays with you and Harry (well, the last two with him). Guess who was made head girl? Me! Surprised?  
  
So, if your Dad could connect our fireplace to the Floo network I'll see you next Sunday, is that OK?  
  
Later, Hermione  
  
The next day Ron's reply came, along with a letter from Ginny.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
That's great. Dad's having your place connected on Sunday.  
  
Congratulations of your Head Girl er… thing (I don't know what to call it).  
  
See you on Sunday  
  
Ron  
  
Cool, thought Hermione as she opened Ginny's letter  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Congratulations, Ron told us. He's really proud of you, he won't stop talking about it, and you'd think it was him who was made Head!  
  
See you Sunday  
  
Ginny.  
  
And so on Sunday Hermione said goodbye to her parents and took the fireplace to Ron's.  
  
She stepped out into the Weasley kitchen. It was the same as always, same table and all. At one of the places around the table sat a tall, cute, red haired, freckled faced man reading a book.  
  
"Hi" Hermione said a little uncertainly, she did not recognize the man at the table, Ron's uncle maybe?  
  
"Oh, Hermione, Hi" said the man brightly.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yeah, it's me," answered Ron.  
  
"Wow, you look so, so, different" Hermione gasped.  
  
"You look pretty good yourself" Ron grinned.  
  
"Come upstairs, you're in Ginny's room again." Ron led the way carrying Hermione's trunk.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
  
  
Later that evening after a filling dinner Hermione and Ron sat in the backyard, together, alone.  
  
"So, how's your holidays been?" Ron asked her,  
  
"Oh fine, except for this one thing but that's…" she began  
  
"What?" Ron cut in.  
  
"Well, just this muggle guy from home, he kinda likes me but I told he I like someone else" she told him, blushing slightly.  
  
"Who?" Ron jumped  
  
"Oh no one in particular" she answered. 'Not true, not true, oh, Ron why am I so afraid to tell you that I like you'  
  
"Oh" Ron said, sounding slightly disappointed. 'Why don't you just tell her Ron?" George's voice echoed in his head.  
  
"I think I'll go to bed, thanks for having me Ron" Hermione said standing up.  
  
"My pleasure" he answered 'Defiantly my pleasure'  
  
What'd you think, please review, if you like it I will post more.  
  
Here is chapter two, Disclaimer: Characters belong to the goddess of writing JK Rowling (and always JK even if Warner Bros is making the movie). Happy reading.  
  
Chapter 2: Apple picking  
  
On Tuesday Mrs. Weasley asked Ron and Hermione to go up to their orchard to pick apples for her pie. They agreed and set off with a big basket and a picnic lunch.  
  
When reaching the shady orchard the set down their picnic basket.  
  
"Up the top are the best apples" Ron told Hermione as they climbed the tree's branches.  
  
"Oh" she answered quietly.  
  
When they reached the top they sat picking apples talking about Harry, school, Malfoy, and such things.  
  
"Hey, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron"  
  
"In fourth year when you went to the ball with Krum did you really like him?" Ron asked trying to sound casual  
  
"Um, why do you ask?" she answered.  
  
'Shoot now what do I say?' Ron thought, "Oh just wondering" he answered  
  
"Well, I did like him but no more than a friend, but um when he told me that he'd never felt that way about another girl, well then I kinda realized that he liked me more than I liked him." Hermione answered quietly.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"I told him that he was to old for me," she said.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Here Ron" Hermione passed him two apples, "Whoa" she began to lose her balance.  
  
"Look out" Ron grabbed her waist.  
  
"Thanks Ron" Hermione looked into his eyes, he blushed slightly 'Oh he's so cute when he blushes'  
  
"No problem Hermione" he slowly let go of her.  
  
"So um, hungry?" Ron asked  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Minuets later they were on the ground eating pies (kept warm with a charm).  
  
"Hey Ron, you've got pie on your face" Hermione pointed  
  
"Oh thanks" he slid his hand across his face, missing the pie.  
  
"No… here let me" Hermione leaned over the rug and brushed it off with her finger.  
  
Ron grinned playfully and licked the meat off Hermione's finger.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Um, sure no problem" Hermione answered quietly.  
  
"Uh, Hermione what? Did I do some… I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I was only playing…um" Ron began to panic.  
  
Hermione shook herself mentally. "No Ron, sorry I was just, why did you do that?"  
  
"Oh" he began to blush "Hermione it was just an impulse, actually I saw it on a muggle movie before a I just wanted to try it" Ron went scarlet 'You stupid prick that was a down right lie'  
  
"Ron, your lying" Hermione said accusingly.  
  
"How did you?" he began  
  
"Because you always blush when you're lying about something like this" Hermione laughed, "Tell the truth"  
  
"I… I can't Hermione cause then I… I might lose you as a friend"  
  
"Ron I promise I won't get mad, whatever it is you can tell me" Hermione looked seriously at him.  
  
'What have I got to lose, ok here it goes' Ron took in a deep breath.  
  
"Hermione, I… I… I have liked you since I can't remember when" he began quickly.  
  
"Oh, Ron" Hermione looked at the ground.  
  
"I knew you'd hate me once I told you" Ron moaned.  
  
"No Ron, I … I…I have something that I should tell you too" she looked up.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
'Ok Hermione breath, you can do this' she told herself. "Ron, the real reason I went to the ball with Viktor in fourth year is because I wanted to make you jealous, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I am, I was the daft prick who didn't ask you in the first place" Ron smiled slightly, "So you like me to?" he asked wanting to make sure.  
  
Hermione leaned over to Ron and pressed her lips against his.  
  
'Finally' Hermione thought.  
  
'Finally' Ron thought.  
  
He rapped his arms around her and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Finally" Ron whispered  
  
"What?" Hermione asked hugging him.  
  
"I finally get to tell you and finally I can" he kissed her lightly "kiss you"  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and picking apples. As they were walking back to The Burrow Hermione asked Ron the same question that had started bothering him.  
  
"Ron, do we tell Harry?"  
  
"We must have ESP or something cause I was wondering the same thing"  
  
"So do we?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well" Ron thought out loud "Maybe I could say something to him like, Harry I like Hermione, do you think I should ask her out?"  
  
"And then what?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, we'll have to tell him eventually" Ron agreed.  
  
Talking about it all the way home. They figured out how they would tell him.  
  
"Um, what about your family though?" Hermione said as they were in sight of The Burrow.  
  
"Well, let's see if I tell the twins, then everyone will know so shall we do that or tell Ginny and then Mum and Dad and then the twins?" Ron contemplated. He knew once he told his Mum that Bill, Charlie and Percy would soon be getting owls.  
  
"How's about I tell Ginny tonight and you can tell your parents, then we'll like let the twins walk in on us or something and they'll love telling everyone else." Hermione suggested.  
  
"OK" Ron agreed.  
  
Later that night Ron was in the living room with his Mum, his Dad was working late. Hermione and Ginny had gone to bed and the twins were closing up their shop before coming home.  
  
"Did you have fun with Hermione today Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes Mum" Ron answered quietly.  
  
"She's a very sweet girl don't you think?" Mrs. Weasley said, completely unaware what had happen at the orchard.  
  
"Mum, what would you think if I told you that I liked this girl and that she liked me back?" Ron asked suddenly.  
  
"I would be very happy for you Ron. Who's the girl?" Mrs. Weasley grinned.  
  
"Hermione" Ron answered, flushing.  
  
"Oh Ron, did you tell her that?"  
  
"Yes and she told me that she liked me too" Ron smiled at his Mum.  
  
"I have to tell your brothers and your father," said Mrs. Weasley excitedly leaping up from her chair.  
  
"Oh Mum, don't tell Fred and George please, Hermione and I have worked out a way to tell them, and she is probably telling Ginny right now" Ron asked.  
  
Just then they heard a high-pitched squeal from Ginny's room "Really?"  
  
"Told ya" Ron laughed and headed upstairs to bed.  
  
  
  
What'd ya think? Tell me so more can come.  
  
Chapter 3 and four are up. Disclaimer: You know the drill JK owns it all except the story line.  
  
Chapter 3: The Twins find out  
  
The next morning the twins were downstairs eating breakfast. Ron was walking down the stairs showing Hermione and letter from Harry.  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
How are you both? Are you talking to each other?  
  
I convinced my uncle to let me come on Friday; can you get me then Ron?  
  
Owl me soon,  
  
Harry.  
  
Ron was folding the letter into his pocket when Hermione and he heard the twins thumping up the stairs, thinking fast Ron pulled Hermione into the bathroom. He knew that they would be in there soon.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked and then knew.  
  
He pulled Hermione towards him and began to kiss her; he almost forgot why he was kissing her and began to slide his tongue in her mouth when the door crashed opened. Ron didn't pull away for a second and then pulled away as soon as George screamed.  
  
"Ahhh, I've been blinded"  
  
Fred ran up behind George, "What?" he cried.  
  
Hermione pretended to look like she had been scared and Ron rubbed the back of his neck pretending to look nervous.  
  
"He was, they were oh my god Fred, our little brother's all grown up, he was kissing Hermione!" George shrieked.  
  
"Really? Congratulations Ronniekins" Fred cried.  
  
"Guys, um don't…" Ron began to 'pled'.  
  
"We have to tell everyone," Fred yelled. He and George did an about face a sprinted down the hall calling, "Ginny, Mum, Dad, Ginny, Mum…"  
  
Their voices trailed off and Hermione grinned at Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry that they interrupted now," she laughed.  
  
"Well, we can always do it again" he grabbed her waist and began to pash her.  
  
When Ron and Hermione made it to the kitchen for breakfast Fred and George were grinning ear to ear. Ginny was laughing and Mrs. Weasley was trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Don't worry about having to break the good news Ron, we've done it for you" George said.  
  
"Oh, why did I bother telling Mum last night then?" Ron laughed  
  
"Hermione told me too" Ginny smirked.  
  
"You mean, we were the last ones to know?" Fred said disappointedly.  
  
"Sorry" Hermione shrugged as she butter some toast.  
  
Later that day the twins caught Ron alone.  
  
"So Ron" George began.  
  
"How is she?" Fred asked seriously  
  
"Or the bigger question how are you?" George said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked annoyed.  
  
"Kissing!" the twins yelled.  
  
"Oh, well then the answers are great and ask her" Ron replied.  
  
"Very good, now detail" George said putting on a doctor voice.  
  
"Have you pashed her, did she pash you back, have you had any really romantic times, can we help you to organize one, are you going to tell Harry?" Fred pestered.  
  
Ron concentrating hard said, "Yes, the second time yes, not particularly, if you want and yes we will."  
  
George looked impressed. "Ok time to do some planning"  
  
And the twins were off throwing suggestions and ideas at Ron who took a mental note on everything they suggested.  
  
Click that little button to find out what happens when Harry arrives.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: JK all me storyline.  
  
Chapter 4: Telling Harry and help from the twins.  
  
Two days later Harry arrived at The Burrow. Straight away he could tell that Hermione and Ron needed to tell him something. But, every time they got the chance they were interrupted.  
  
Finally Hermione suggest that they go and practice Quidditch at the orchard. Harry and Ron agreed and they went.  
  
While Harry and Ron played around on their brooms Hermione sat in a tree branch.  
  
"Harry, there's something that we need to tell you." Hermione said.  
  
"Shoot" Harry told her.  
  
"Ok, on Tuesday Ron and I were up here and well, we kinda, um, I don't know how to tell you this but um, Ron?" Hermione got stuck.  
  
"Let me put it to you this way Harry, Fred and George walked in on Hermione and I doing something on Wednesday and had to tell everyone, 'cept we had already told them, everyone but you cause we don't know if you'd be mad or what" Ron babbled.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, what is it you are trying to tell me, that you guys admitted that you like each other and the twins walked in on you two kissing?" Harry laughed.  
  
"I knew they'd tell you" Ron growled.  
  
"Tell me what, that they walked in on you… Oh My God… I was only joking… do you mean that, that happened? Oh My God!" Harry gasped.  
  
"That's right Harry, we did and they did, are you mad?" Hermione asked unsurely.  
  
"Mad?" Harry laughed, "You guys finally told each other, I couldn't be happier"  
  
"You knew?" Ron asked bewildered.  
  
"It was only as obvious as the freckles on your face Ron" smirked Harry.  
  
Hermione grinned, Ron blushed.  
  
By now it was getting dark and they set off home.  
  
After another filling dinner Harry agreed to verse Ginny in chess so Ron asked Hermione to take a walk with him.  
  
Ron slid his arm around Hermione's waist as they walked away from the house.  
  
"Ron I'm so glad that Harry is happy for us" Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Me too Herm." Ron hugged her. Ron and Hermione walked to the top of the hill behind the burrow.  
  
"Hermione, look at the view from here" Ron pointed out to the green forest that was topped with the golden light of the setting sun. They sat down and Hermione laid her head in Ron's lap.  
  
"Hermione" Ron stroked her hair.  
  
"Ron' she answered looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"I have something to show you"  
  
"What?"  
  
The sun had gone down and darkness was setting upon the hill.  
  
BANG!!! Red and blue fireworks lit up the sky.  
  
'Right on time twins' Ron thought.  
  
"Oh wow, Ron look aren't they beautiful?" Hermione gazed at the sky.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you" Ron answered.  
  
"Oh Ron" Hermione sat up a tried to kiss Ron but he pushed her away.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Watch the sky," he told her.  
  
A scarlet firework flew into the sky at that moment and twirled a message in the sky.  
  
I LOVE YOU HERMIONE  
  
"Ron, I… I love you too." Hermione's eyes filled with tears of happiness.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Ron asked concerned.  
  
"Because I'm so happy," she answered.  
  
Ron leaned foreword and kissed her, his warm lips pressed against hers.  
  
He put his hands tenderly on her shoulders and she hugged him.  
  
Neither of them pulled away until they heard Fred called "Love birds, Mum says you gotta come in now"  
  
Ron and Hermione laughed and stood up.  
  
"Fred you may have helped but you still in deep for interrupting the best kiss I've ever had." Ron bellowed.  
  
"Was it really that good?" Hermione said in surprised  
  
"Why wasn't it for you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course but I was kinda afraid that you might not think…"  
  
Ron cut her off by kissing her, "You are the best kisser Herm, don't worry about that"  
  
And with that they walked hand in hand back to the Burrow.  
  
  
  
Well, what you think, more? This is my first HP fic that's about the original characters. My other ones are at www.geocities.com/snitchchasers go here to find mine (and my friends) fanfics. Happy reading. 


End file.
